


Love is pop

by TheOtter (MenteEnBlanco)



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Again i dont know what I did, Awkward Flirting, I Don't Even Know, I almost forgot: this is fluff, Its ass in the morning and I just love this guys, M/M, Shy Jason is best Jason, They're kinda hopeless lmao, some kind of au i guess, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 16:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12193542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MenteEnBlanco/pseuds/TheOtter
Summary: There's a pretty boy who always sits at the last table, close to the window.Jason has been watching from afar, but maybe this is the opportunity he had been hoping for.





	Love is pop

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to this prompt and my lack of sleep:
> 
> http://terushimasyuuji.tumblr.com/post/80709452504/even-more-jaytim-aus-xx-ﾉ-ﾉ-more-on
> 
> Maybe tomorrow ill edit some things but im
> 
> Tired af

When Jason opened the door he was hit with the strong smell of coffee and pastries, and surprised with the loud chattering coming from the crowded shop. Over the last few weeks, the place had become popular and more clients would occupy the usually lonely tables whenever it was time for a break. Jason threw a casual glance around the place, eyes lingering in the slumped figure at the last table, and confirmed that there wasn’t any place for him to sit by himself.

 

He sighed. It was just his luck.

 

He considered going to the other coffee shop around the corner, but it was lame to lie to himself like that: Jason didn’t even  _ like _ coffee.

 

Jason shuffled his feet, almost ready to back up, before he had an idea.

 

See, the only reason why Jason had been going to that specific store at the same hour every day —regardless that it was a detour of his path and often caused him to be late to class— was a pretty boy who always sat on the far table near the window. Jason had never even  _ talked _ to him, because after deciding the first time to enter, he became painfully aware that he was, as kindly stated by his friend Roy, an awkward monkey when it came to meeting people.

 

But today he may have the opportunity to make it look smooth. With more determination than he really felt, he made his way to the table blue-eyes sat on, reciting under his breath an excuse he could say when the guy, inevitably, asked why he was bothering.

 

He stopped right in front of him, his sneakers making an embarrassing sound when he nervously pressed them with too much force against the ground. The boy didn’t seem to notice him, and Jason started to think this was a bad idea. From that distance he could see the obvious bags under the man’s eyes and the sluggish movement his fingers made over the computer he was working on.  If he looked further down his body, he could see a red top that was too big to be his and green lantern pajama pants. Jason hummed, maybe it wasn’t the right moment.

 

Maybe he could back away and never try again and no one would notice.

 

Except the stranger suddenly looked up from his work, directly at Jason, and Jason was acutely aware that he made a weird squeak —but  _ could anyone blame him? _ Stranger’s eyes were stunning, even with that tired spark on them.

 

Some seconds ticked by and Jason’s throat constricted under the increasingly questioning face the man was making.

 

“Hey.”he said.  _ Real smooth. _ He could feel his ears burning as he tried to remember what he wanted to say.

 

The man lifted a perfect eyebrow at him, looking both amused and confused. “Hey, yourself.”

 

“I was thinking- I mean- I came in and it was crowded so I thought I may ask you if I can-” Jason trailed off, closed his eyes for a second to get his ideas straight, and said  _ fuck it _ to himself “Would you mind if I sit here, kid?”

 

Blue-eyes hummed like he was still processing his words, before turning a pretty shade of pink that had Jason’s belly doing flips and adding “Uh, yeah, I’d like that. I mean, I wouldn’t, you know-  _ Mind. _ ”

 

Jason nodded, taking seat and rubbing his hands on the front of his jeans. The silence took over and it was awkward contrasting how everyone else was talking, and maybe it had been a  _ bad _ idea to get close if he couldn’t even start a conversation without stuttering.

 

“Aren’t you going to order something?” The kid’s voice caught his attention again, he was looking at Jason funny and he could feel his whole face burning.

 

“Yeah, sure, I just, uh, I forgot.”

 

“How do you forget to order at a cafeteria?”

 

“Well, you know, kid, you’re very distracting” Jason said, and quickly felt dread wash over him, because he  _ just managed _ to overcome his awkwardness and now the opportunity to talk with this guy would be ruined. He avoided the man’s surprised gaze and cleared his throat, deciding it wouldn’t do to run.

 

The new silence was ten times more uncomfortable than the previous ones before the man broke it by leaning in and licking his lips.

 

“I don’t know if I’m getting it wrong… But I think I should at least know your name if you’re going to ask for a date. I’m Tim, by the way.”

 

Jason almost choked on his words, too surprised by Tim’s answer, but managed to get out a strained “Jason.” That he hoped would not sound like a cat dying.

 

Tim nodded, then stood up. And here it came, Jason thought, when Tim gave a quick once over with wary eyes and the blush deepened. He fiddled with his bag, putting the laptop back into it under the disappointed stare of Jason.

 

He licked his lips “Coffee tomorrow? Same hour. I don’t have a lot of free time, so anything else is off the list. If you’re, you know, actually interested- I’ve seen you here before, but-” And it was Tim’s time to stutter and trail off. Jason felt a smile rise.

 

“Tomorrow it is, Timbo”

 

Tim frowned at the nickname but said nothing. “See you, Jason”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know, friends, go easy on me. I didn't even read this shit, but I hope u like it bc that's what authors do right
> 
> Thanks for reading, babies


End file.
